


Splash

by juliabsquared



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Romantic love, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabsquared/pseuds/juliabsquared
Summary: Splash!Persephone plunged into the deep end, resurfaced and spat out a mouthful of water. “Eighty percent!” she scolded him, trying to keep a straight face as she wrung out her hair.“Damn, I was thinking I’d get to at least ninety.” Hades jumped into the pool after her and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.Persephone and Hades have some fun in the pool.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut/sexy/NSFW fic so please be gentle.*
> 
> [Ducks for cover and hides under desk]

Persephone sat by the pool, dipping both feet in the warm water. Occasionally she would stretch out a leg, trailing her toes along the surface, admiring how the lights reflected in the rippling along the bottom of the pool. 

It always happened sometime around midwinter, the growing desire for spring, to go back to the mortal realm. She felt so at home in her kingdom, and she loved her husband deeply and hated to be parted from him. Still, the longing for sunlight and warmth, the memories of cool breezes against her bare skin, always came around eventually. When they did, Persephone sought comfort in the warmest place she could: the pool room.

Years and years ago, when she had first moved into this house, Hades had told her to make herself at home, so she did. And no place reflected this as much as the pool - the incandescent glow overhead mimicking the natural sunlight, the walls adorned with lush plants, the heavy door keeping the chill of the Underworld out and the wonderfully balmy air in. Here, she could shed the heavy winter outfits she’d been wearing for the last several months in favor of her small black two-piece swimsuit.

Just then a chill swept across her back, causing Persephone to turn around. The door to the pool room was open slightly; evidently one of the dogs had nosed his way inside. It was Mushroom. 

“Come on, baby,” Persephone coaxed him, climbing to her feet. “You know you don’t like swimming. Let’s go back outside.” She whistled and the husky left the room at her command. 

She shut the door firmly behind him and was just about to turn around when a deep voice behind her yelled, “Gotcha!” She yelped and was seized and lifted high in the air by a pair of impossibly strong hands. At once her panicked scream turned playful as she wiggled around in her husband’s grasp. “Hey, you,” he said.

“Hi.” She rested with her arms around him while he carried her over to the water’s edge, affectionately running her fingers through his hair. “How was work today? Did the board finally approve our budget for that new expansion of Elysium?” 

“They did,” said Hades. He watched her other hand as it traced over the pale blue scars that criss-crossed his bare chest. “Although, I’m afraid I owe you an apology.”

She frowned. “For what?”

Hades broke into a devilish grin. “This,” he said, and threw her into the pool.

_ Splash! _ Persephone plunged into the deep end, resurfaced and spat out a mouthful of water. “Eighty percent!” she scolded him, trying to keep a straight face as she wrung out her hair.

“Damn, I was thinking I’d get to at least ninety.” Hades jumped into the pool after her and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Persephone matched his sly smirk with one of her own. Keeping her hands on his shoulders for balance, she rested her feet on either side of him, pressing gently into his hips. She wiggled her toes experimentally, each movement egging him on. “Then I guess you’re just gonna have to work a little bit harder.” 

Hades’s eyes darkened, pupils dilated and surrounded by a deep crimson. “As my Queen commands.” He gripped Persephone by the swell of her ass and lifted her out of the water, setting her on the edge of the pool. She leaned back to rest on her forearms, as he ran his hands down her soft thighs, over her calves and finally to her dainty pink feet. He kissed the top of one foot, then the other, massaging her delicate toes, pressing his lips to her insteps, her heels, the balls of her feet. She giggled when Hades kissed her arches, where she was most ticklish. Gradually his kisses moved to her ankles, traveling up her shins and calves as he took his time with her.

Persephone lay back until she rested flat on the ground. Her eyes closed and she drank in the sensations creeping up her legs. Happy sighs escaped her with each kiss, as his mouth moved up her calves, to her knees, to her inner thighs, towards her center. He gently stroked her through the thin fabric of her swimsuit, making her shiver with delight. “Does this feel good?” he asked her, his voice low and seductive.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

She smiled, still keeping her eyes closed. So this was how he wanted to play it. “Yes, my King,” she purred.

He tugged at her swimsuit bottoms, peeling the black fabric away from her. She lifted her hips to make it easier, and in an instant he had whisked the material down her legs and threw it behind her, where it landed with a wet smack on the stone floor. Free from obstruction, her legs opened seemingly of their own accord.

She groaned softly and relaxed under his touch the moment he resumed his ministrations, relishing the feeling of his warm mouth between her legs. Carefully his tongue explored her, lavishing soft kisses and licks against her skin before dipping inside her to taste the sweet, earthy essence of her arousal. She gasped as she felt him flick his tongue across her clit, then take it in his mouth and suck expertly for a few seconds. “Come here,” she whispered, threading her fingers through his hair and gently tugging him towards her. She hated the sudden loss of contact but desperately wanted to kiss him.

Hades obliged and hoisted himself out of the pool, drenching her in warm water as he crawled over her. Greedily she pressed her mouth to his while her hands explored his body – stroking his hair, squeezing his biceps, caressing the scars that laced his chest and back. Slowly Persephone curled her legs inward and expertly hooked her toes around the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down over his throbbing erection. “Make love to me,” she murmured, half requesting and half commanding.

He licked his lips and for a moment it seemed like he was about to comply. “Gotta catch me first!” Without warning Hades pulled away, stood, and dove back into the water, splashing his wife and leaving her soaking wet, in more than one sense.

“You little…” Persephone scowled and clamored to her feet. Two could play that game. She jumped in and managed to grab his ankle, pulling herself over to him. Lurking under the water, she slid her hands up his legs until they were cupping his perfectly sculpted ass, feeling him shudder under her touch as she ran her tongue down his generous length. Her grip tightened as she took him in her mouth, as much as she could handle at first, then easing off slowly until her tongue delicately circled his head. Playfully she licked across his slit, tasting the first few drops of his arousal. It tasted like salt and smoke. Like him.

Then, as quickly as she’d caught him, Persephone popped up out of the water and splashed him as hard as she could. “That’s payback.” She grinned mischievously. 

“Who’s the scoundrel now?” Hades demanded, splashing her back. She ducked underwater to avoid being hit, then sprang up just in time for another wall of water to blast her full in the face. Splashes and peals of laughter echoed off the marble walls as they chased each other, each trying to outdo the other.

She moved through the water as smoothly as an eel, slipping away from him and towards the shallow end of the pool. Once she was able to stand up, she reached both hands behind her back and untied the strings of her swimsuit top. Looking back to make sure Hades was watching, she cast the garment aside and made her way towards the stone steps. Persephone climbed and then knelt on the last step from the top, her round ass perched over her heels, her legs parted just a little, and gave him a coy smile over her shoulder. It was a look that said,  _ Come and get me. _

Her King happily obliged. He swam a few long strokes and then stood, rising out of the water looking every inch the powerful god he was, before settling behind her. “Kore,” he whispered, and nuzzled against her neck, placing soft, gentle kisses everywhere he could reach. “Kore.  _ Kore _ .”

“Aidoneus.” His name was like a prayer from her lips, desperate, wanting. His kisses were like fire now, trailing up and down her neck and shoulders, punctuated by her soft sighs each time he nipped or sucked on her sensitive skin. One arm reached over her shoulder, her fingers tangling in his hair. The other wrapped behind her until she found a grip on his muscular thigh.

His hands traveled around to cup her breasts, lightly squeezing, massaging, pinching each nipple until they both tightened into sensitive little buds. He let go of her for only a moment, to cup a handful of warm water before laving it over her breasts and rolling her peaks between his fingers. Persephone couldn’t help but groan at the sensation, and she released her grasp on his leg so she could touch herself.

He caught her hand before she could, and laced their fingers together. “Not yet, little goddess,” he murmured. “Let me take care of you. Let me worship my Queen like she deserves.” It was one of his favorite games, to stroke and kiss and caress everywhere except where she wanted him most, until she was driven mad with lust and raw, aching need. 

“Hades.” She craned her neck and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Please. I want-” She whimpered as his fingertip drew a maddeningly soft stroke across her clit before slipping inside her, exploring her slick heat.

“What is it, sweetness?” he breathed. “Tell me what you want.” 

“You.” Persephone reached behind him with both hands, pulling him towards her until she could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing up against her thigh. She knew her begging drove him crazy. She made her King feel powerful, and he made his Queen feel treasured. “I want you, I want to feel you inside me. Aidoneus, please. Take me. Take me right now.”

He shifted slightly, positioning the tip of his cock against her dripping wet entrance. “Are you ready for me, my love?” he purred into her ear.

“Dammit, I have been ready for the last ten minutes!” she growled. “You are by far the worst-  _ Oh _ !” Her eyes flew open wide and she gasped as he slid into her, his rock-hard length filling her completely. He echoed her full-throated moan as he began to move inside her, grasping her hips tighter with each thrust. 

Her back arched, her mind went blank as if nothing else existed. It was as if the only point in the universe was Hades’s touch, his hands holding her steady, his hot breath against the shell of her ear, his cock pushing up against the deepest, most sensitive, most intimate part of her. She began to tremble, spurred on by the little encouragements he murmured to her.

“That’s it, I’ve got you, sweetness,” he breathed. “Come for me. You’re so good, such a good girl. Let me see your beautiful body, coming all around me. My goddess. My Queen. Let me make you come. You’re so beautiful.” He let out another moan as he entered her, the sound he made against her wetness joining with the sound of the water splashing against the stone steps.

Persephone closed her eyes, felt the heat and pressure building in her core with each movement. “Aidon...” She wanted to say his name, but the words wouldn’t come. Her mind was fuzzy, her vision blurred. “I’m-  _ Ohh _ ...!” All at once she came, hard, letting out a keening howl as the white-hot pleasure seared through her, sharp as a knife yet sweet and thick as honey. Her walls clenched around him and she was dimly aware of her knees giving out, of a strong arm catching her around the waist, of the deepest, most wonderful voice she could ever imagine saying, “I got you. I’ve got you, sweetness, that was amazing. I’ve got you.”

Gradually she came back to herself. Her legs still shook as she rode out the final delicious waves of her orgasm. The innermost walls of her sex twitched from the aftershocks as Aidoneus thrusted into her, again, faster, harder, until his climax overtook him. His whole body curled over hers and he held her as close as he could, his Kore, his Queen, while he buried his face in the back of her neck and came with a wordless growl. Kore gave a soft little cry from the overstimulation of his final pulse as she felt him spilling into her, filling her with the warmth of his release.

For several blissful minutes afterward, they stayed in that same position, Persephone kneeling with her back against Hades’s chest while he held her. The only sounds echoing through the room were their breathing, and the water gently lapping against the edges of the pool. Eventually he pulled away and sat down on the step, guiding her to do the same. She settled next to her husband and gave him a kiss, sweetly pressing her lips to his, and then rested her head against the center of his chest. She listened to his breathing, his heart beating, lulled into a dreamlike haze until her eyes finally drifted shut. Hades kissed her softly on the top of her head and Persephone knew, this is where she belonged, peaceful and contented. Springtime could wait forever, for all she cared. She never wanted to be anywhere but here.

**Author's Note:**

> *”Please be gentle,” title of your sex tape!
> 
> But seriously though, thank you for reading!


End file.
